Into Slender
by kayleekayleedp110
Summary: 2 girls find themselves in their worst nightmare with a bunch of their favorite Youtubers. Can they make their way out? Please read and review! Thanks! Rated teen for swearing and blood.
1. Survival Kit

**A/N: Hello! Okay, so nothing really exciting happens in this chapter, but it's important to the story, alright? So, please read and review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day for me, nothing much was happening, really. My friend, Jona and I recently made a Youtube channel. Today, we're making our fifth video, which is us, playing a game we haven't even decided on. So, here I am walking home, getting ready for some awesome game-playing action.

I took out my house key and unlocked my front door. My parents weren't home yet, so my living room was completely deserted. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom. Opening the door, I was greeted with blank white walls with a few posters taped to them.

When I arrived at my desk, which was located across the room, I saw an old picture of Jona and I together at the fair. '_Good times, good times_' I reminded myself.

Grabbing my laptop out of my backpack, I set it on my desk next to the picture of Jona and I. Upon turning my laptop on, I looked back at my clock to check the time. It read 2:32. Still another half-hour to go until I skype Jona. I was only eleven, so I kept my skype account a secret from my mom. My dad wouldn't really care if I had an account for something that wasn't made for eleven year olds, but I still didn't tell him.

I logged into Youtube and clicked on PewDiePie's channel. His new video for today was Slender. I shrugged and clicked the video. It was about ten minutes long, filled with girly screams and rage quits. I checked Cryaotic's channel. His only new video was Slender as well. '_Well, that's a coincidence_' I thought as I clicked the video. Again it was ten minutes long. Next up was Smoshgames. Their new video was... Slender? '_I guess this game is really popular_' Another ten minutes slipped by, and it was now 3:00.

I logged into Skype and called Jona. "Hey, Kaylee." (A/N: That's MY name!) "Hey, Jona. Which game do you wanna play?" I asked. "Hmm... How about Slender Man?" she asked me. I nearly fainted from laughing too hard.

"What's so funny?" She asked confused. "...It's...just... just that... EVERYONE'S DONE THAT TODAY!" I struggled to say in between laughs. "Ohhh... Hey, what's that?" "...What?" "That thing behind you."

I immeadiately snapped into reality. I'm extremely afraid of monsters, the dark, ghosts, ect. But I was okay with scary games though. I mean, they're just games.

Twisting my body I was relieved to see nothing there. Except, a black messenger bag on a hook on the wall. It was directly underneath my clock that I used A LOT that day. '_How did I not notice that?_' I thought to myself as I got up from my chair to get a better look.

When I got closer, I could see a small note taped to it. "Bring it closer to the webcam, man!" Jona said trying to look at it as well. I brought the mystery messenger bag to my computer screen. "There's a note." said as ripping the small peice of paper off of the bag.

"What does it say?" She questioned. I read the note in my mind. 'Dear Kaylee, your father and I are now worried about the end of the world. We have decided to give you this emergency bag, just in case. Bye! Love, Mom.' My mom used to call herself 'Mommy' until now, I guess she realized I'm too old for that.

"It just says that it's an emergency pack and they think the world's gonna end." I gave a brief explaination. "What's inside?" Jona was curious to know. opening the bag with the button sewn on, I inspected the insides. "Umm... An emergency sewing kit, a first-aid kit, a flashlight, extra batteries, matches, a swiss army knife, a water bottle, a radio, canned food, a can opener, duct tape, 2 emergency folding ponchos, a mini folding tent, 2 emergency sleeping bags, a-" I was going to continue, but Jona cut me off. "Okay, something's wrong here. First of all, your mom would NEVER let you have SCISSORS let alone a swiss army knife, and second," She continued "why is there two of some things?"

She did have a point. "Well... My mom didn't call herself 'Mommy' in the note so maybe she thinks I'm responsible enough for this." I came up with an explaination. "So? Calling yourself 'Mommy' and giving an eleven year old a knife are completely different." "I guess... And she probably gave me two of some things because I might need an extra one." I concluded. "Still, doesn't seem like your mom." "Like you know her better than I do. She's _my _mom, dude." I said. "Whatever." Jona said laughng.

"So, can we play Slender, now?" Jona asked in a sarcastic-impatient tone. "Okay, okay, _princess_." I joked. "Hey, watch it." She said before opening the game.

**YAY! First chapter is DONE. I used my real name because I like my name, okay? Don't worry, The Youtubers will show up in the next chapter or so. Thanks!**

**-KayleeDP**


	2. What The?

**A/N: Hello, I'm back! You're gonna see some scary SHIT! **_**YOU**_** ARE, AND **_**YOU**_** ARE, and maybe not you, BUT **_**YOU **_**ARE! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Kaylee's P.O.V.:**

We opened the game file as I glanced back at the clock. 3:11. We started playing and hadn't seen any sign of Slender man anywhere. "_Ohhh, Slendy_! Come out, come out _wherever you are_!" Jona spoke to her computer sarcastically. "Dude, really?" I asked her. "What? It was a joke!" She said like she just commited a crime.

"Whatever." I responded. I looked at the clock again. It was a habit of mine to check the time whenever I could. At church, at school, at home, anywhere! The clock read 3:28. "Where's Slender Man? We would have seen him by now." I said, worried that my game was broken. "Maybe he's just hi-" Jona's words were cut off. "Jona? JONA? Dude, this isn't funny. Are you listening? Is this a prank?" I asked her many times, just to hear white noise from the other side. "Can you hear me? Is there something wrong with your mic?" Nothing.

I was about to ask another question when the air in my room smelled... different. I had the heater on in my room on low, but now the AC was turned on on full blast. I never even knew the ducts could handle _this much _power!

My blonde elbow length hair was fluttering by the cool air that was blasting. My arms started getting goosebumps, so I reached into my closet to grab a coat. The coat I got was a tan jacket with bronze buttons and brown elbow patches. I quickly put it on over my grey v-neck shirt.

Assuming that my parents were home, I scurried downstairs to greet them and turn off the AC that goes in my room. When I reached the last step, I heard the AC in my room stop. I went to the kitchen, living room, an even the back porch to find my parents. They were nowhere to be found. '_But, that's impossible!_' I thought as I walked up the steps slowly in my blue jeans.

'_Probably just a malfunction in the heating and AC. Yeah, just a malfuntion_' I reassured myself. Once I was in my room again I sat down at my comuter. "Dude, are you still t-" My words instantly cut off as I passed out on my keyboard.

**A/N: Look, I know I promised scary SHIT but I only delivered scary POOP. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**-KayleeDP**


	3. How Did We Get Here?

**A/N: Okay, so this is the third chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Kaylee's P.O.V.(AGAIN):**

I opened my eyes with no memory of what had just happened and an extremely painful headache. '_This is gonna start well_' I thought sarcastically. I tried standing up, but to no avail. Instead, I sat up, which surprisingly worked. I looked around my surroundings. A few things I could tell was there were no people, it's dark, and it's cold. '_This place looks farmiliar... Oh! I remember!_' I thought as it _all _came back to me. Slender Man. No, this couldn't be Slender! It just couldn't!

My arms began to get goosebumps when I realized, '_Where's my jacket?_' I looked around frantically, as if I would die, until I spotted a small clump next to me. When I looked closer, I could tell it was my jacket and the messenger bag I had received earlier. I slipped on the jacket, feeling the temperature change around my arms and torso. Then, I put the emergency bag around my shoulder. I thought I had enough strength by now to stand up.

Once I was on my feet, I heard something shift on the ground and a low moan. At first, I was scared for my life, but then I remembered, '_Jona!_' I instantly ran over to the noises and shook Jona awake.

"Dude, wake up!" I yelled at her."Hm? Oh! Kaylee! Where the hell are we?" She shot up. Her Black hair with dyed yellow streaks had some dirt and leaves in it. And her green turtle neck had a leaf stuck to it. "I dunno, a forest? I have the survival pack with me, thank God." I answered as I helped her pick the dirt out of her clothes.

"Amen." She agreed. "So, how do we get out of here?" Jona asked "Good question. I don't know." "Is there anything in the emergency bag that can help?" "Well, if we need to stay over-night we have tents and sleeping bags, if we need food we got canned food and water, if it rains we have rain ponchos, if we get hurt there's a first-aid kit, if we rip our clothes we have a sewing kit, and-" Jona cut me off. "Don't you think that it's weird that we were knocked out, kidnapped, put in the middle of the forest, and we still have the bag?" Jona spoke up having a strong point.

"Yeah! I do think it's weird! But, I'm not gonna just _not _use the WILDERNESS SURVIVAL PACK when we need to SURVIVE IN THE WILDERNESS. Okay?" I almost screamed. If anyone else was out here, they would probably hear us. "Fine, dude! I'm just sayin'..."

"We should probably start to find our way home." I said. "Agreed" Jona responded, sticking her hands in the pockets of her black skinny jeans. I helped her to her feet and I shoveled through the bag to find something to help.

"What are you doing?" Jona asked. "Looking for a map or a compass." I was rummaging through the pack until I looked at everything at least ten times.

"Dude, there is no map or compass." Jona looked at me as if I just tried to microwave a popsicle. "Well, we're officially lost, then." I said leaning on a nearby tree. "Hmm... This place might have a gate or fence around it. Or maybe even park or something attached to it. Then, we can get directions back to your house. Easy." Jona came up with a solution.

"I wouldn't exactly call it _easy_, but it's worth a try." I said. "Which way?" I couldn't help but ask. "Umm... let's try this way." She said pointing to her right. "Good enough for me." I responded.

We started walking east until Jona suggested, "How about we sing a song to pass time." "Sure, it would help calm my nerves too." We started singing 'Legendary Lovers' By Katy Perry. On the part where you sing '_La la la la la_' our voices echoed through the trees, so it sounded like more than two people singing. It was pretty creepy, but cool.

**Ian's P.O.V.:**

"WAKE UP, ANTHONY!" I screamed at Anthony who was passed out on the ground. "WHAT?!" He yelled back at me. He seemed pretty pissed until he realized where we were. "Oh...Where are we?" "It looks like Slender." I said crouching to his level. "We AREN'T IN SLENDER, IAN." Anthony gave me a you're-a-complete-idiot face. "Whatever."

"What woke you up?" Anthony asked me as we got up and started walking. "Someone yelling, I think." I answered. "But no one else is here, right?" Anthony spoke a little worriedly at the last word. "Someone must be." I said. "Hey, do you think Slender's here?" I couldn't help but ask. "Of course not! That's so stupi-" I cut Anthony off. "_SHH! Do you hear that?_" I whisper-yelled.

Anthony and I listened closely to the silence of the forest. "_I don't hear any-_" I cut him off again. "_SHHH!_" We strained our ears. "_Legendary lovers, we could be legendary_. _La la la la la_" We could faintly hear two young girls singng eerily. When they sang, '_La la la la la' _It sounded like ten people singing.

"Dude, this is worse than Slender Man. IT'S GHOSTS!" I was terrorfied of ghosts. Especially in the forest. "Ian, there IS NO SUCH THING AS GHOSTS." Anthony tried to tell me. I wasn't buying it. "Okay, but don't come crawling to me when a little ghost girl chops off your legs." I said crossing my arms. "What?" Anthony said confused.

**A/N: I'M DONE! And, I kept my promise to put Youtubers in here! Up next is Cry, Pewds, and Tobuscus. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**-KayleeDP**


	4. Cry's View of the Girls

**A/N: Oh, hey look. I'm not dead. You guys are so used to the immeadiate chapters. You are so spoiled by me. So, this time, it's Cry's . and he's with Pewdiepie. Hope you like it! P.S. To: little firefly, I know. I'm hilarious.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for this story. So, let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up as someone was shaking me. "Cry! Wake up, bro!" I immeadiately woke up and rubbed my eyes. "Pewds? What... Where are we?" I questioned. "I don't know. It looks kinda like Slender Man." Pewdie said looking to the right as if someone was there. "Dude, Slender Man isn't real. Calm down." I reassured him.

"Where do we go from here, friend?" I asked. "Um..." He was obviously clueless as where to go. "How about west?" I suggested. "Where's west?" Pewdie asked "Well, the sun rises in the east so-" I looked up to see the sky flooded with clouds. "Umm... I guess... we... I..." I couldn't think of what to do.

"We could go left. Just a thought, bro." Pewdie came up with an idea faster than I could. "Sure. That sounds good enough for me." I responded. We started walking in whatever direction we were walking, and heard something. Faint noises, from not that far away.

"Do you hear what I'm hearin', bro?" He asked me. I turned to look at him, still listening closely to what seemed to be singing. I recognized that song. I heard it on the radio once. It was 'Legendary Lovers'. I forgot who sang it, though.

"What are you hearing?" "Ghosts or murderers or-" I cut my friend off. "Or innocent girls." I said, pointing just ahead of us. We could barely make out two figures, obviously children. I could make out the long hair, indicatng they were both female.

"_Shh... We don't wanna scare them off..._" Pewdie whispered slowly creeping ahead to hide behind a tree. "_Why? Oh, look you got me whispering too._" I whispered back. "_Sorry, and we need to be quiet cuz they'll think we're pedos or something if we just run at them._" He answered. "_You're already acting like a pedo!_" "_How?_" "_Spying on little girls for starters..._" I said, making my way toward the girls, who were standing in a small clearing.

I walked over about a yard away from the girls. Apparently, they didn't notice. There was one girl standing infront of me, her back facing me. She had elbow length bonde hair. I could see her tan jacket with brown elblow... thingies. '_What are those thing called?_' I thought. For the life of me, I couldn't remember. A girl was standing infront of her, with the same length hair, except back with yellow streaks. This time, he could see her face. She had slightly more tanned skin and dark brown eyes. She had a small beauty mark by her nose and smaller eyes than the girl infront of her.

"So, anyway... Hey, who's that?" The girl with the black hair said pointing behind the blonde girl. "What? Oh, this is a joke. _Ha ha_, Jona. You know I won't fall for that." The blonde said, crossing her arms. The girl supposedly named Jona said, "Just say 'who', Kaylee." I guess the blonde's name is Kaylee. "Fine. Who?" She said, uncrossing her arms. "That person behind you." She grinned slyly. "I'm not turning around." "Just do it. Please?" Jona did the puppy eyes. Kaylee took a deep breath and turned around.

When she faced me, her eyes grew wide when she realized there WAS someone there. I could see her eyes were the same shade of brown as Jona's eyes. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I was surprised at how... colorful her words were. But, I cursed a lot too, so it was okay.

"Hello." I said in a friendly voice. "FUCK!" She yelled and stomped on my two feet at the same time, making them feel numb for a couple seconds. Even for a couple seconds, I couldn't stand up. I fell to the ground. I realized what had just happened and thought, '_Strong girl..._'

She immeadiately started running, yelling at Jona, "RUN, FOREST! RUN!" Even in a time of crisis, she could make a good reference. I saw her run into a bunch of bushes. I let out a fit of laughter, along with Pewds who came out of his hiding spot behind the tree. "Damn bitch! She blew my cover!" He yelled, trying to get Kaylee out of her hiding spot as well. "Shut up!" She yelled back, poking her head out of the bush she was hiding in.

"AHA!" Jona yelled and pounced on the bush. "OW! What the fuck, dude?" Kaylee asked, sitting up. She had a scrape on her left knee. "Hahaha! Sorry, man." Jona said, piking dirt out of her clothes. " Look, Cry! The're like little uses!" Pewds said, pointing to the girls, who froze and looked at us. "Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners. Introductions!" Kaylee said standing up. She took off the messenger bag she was wearing and handed it to Jona. She handed Kaylee. a small rectangle. I couldn't see what it was from this angle.

Kaylee shoved the small rectangle in her pocket and walked over to me, I was still on the ground, so she crouched to my level. "So.." She took the small rectangle out of her pocket and flicked the side of it, making a small knife pop out. '_A pocket knife?_' I thought.

She pointed it at my kneck. "What's your name?" She asked calmly. "What?!" Pewdie asked, hysterical. I could feel the cold metal of the knife barely putting pressure on my kneck. "I said... WHATS YOUR GODDAMNED NAME?" She said a little louder this time. "It's Cry! Cryaotic! From Youtube!" I ased, hoping that she'd recocnize me.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I can't use your meat for food. *SIGH*" Kaylee said in a sarcastic tone. Pewds, Jona, and I broke into laughter once again. It was a good thing we could go from extreme fear, to fits of laughter. When we calmed down, Pewds helped me up and we introduced ourselves. "I'm Pewdiepieeeeeee, best friend of Stephano and Cry." Pewds said, jabbing a thumb in my direction. "And I'm Cry." I said.

"My name's Jona, and this is Kaylee. We just started a Youtube channel. It's not very popular yet, but we're gettin' there." Jona said, gesturing to her and her friend. They kind of reminded me of Pewds and I when we first started a channel. Of course we weren't that young, but we were beginners.

Kaylee put the knife into her bag once more, and put the bag over her shoulder. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry I numbed both of your feet and legs and tried to kill you." Kaylee said. "All is forgiven, Friend." She began walking towards a tree stump to sit down and patch up her clothes or something.

She pulled out a small white box with a red cross on it. '_A first-aid kit. Cool._' I thought as she inspected the hole she had made in her jeans. She then cleaned the scrape with a disinfecting wipe. She put a small band-aid on the scrape.

"Sorry, man. I got carried away.. by miniature angels... riding tricycles..." Jona said walking over to the stump to sit as well. "Eh... It's fine." She said putting the first-aid kit awaay and pulling out a green box this time. "What's that?" Pewds asked. We walked closer to the two and sat down infront of them. "It's an emergency sewing kit." Kaylee said, opening the box and showing us the inside. It consisted of, many different colored threads, needles, mini scissors, a seam ripper, and other things I can't remember the name of. (A/N: Cry can't remember the name of girl things) "It's a good thing Kaylee's mom taught her how to sew. Then, we wouldn't have anything to use this for." Jona said, jabbing a thumb in Kaylee's direction.

"Hehe.. Yeah, my mom's a dork-asaurus." "A DORK-ASAURUS REX!" Jona said, throwing her hands in the air. "Now you sound like a dork." Kaylee said, quickly stitching the hole with the navy blue thread. I was amazed at how fast her fingers were. "Wow. You're smart, funny, fast, strong, and ABSOLOUTELY ADORABLE! If you were my age, you'd be my perfect dream girl!" I commented while she stitched.

"Ppppsssssssssshhhhhhhh" Pewds blew a raspberry at me. "You two would never work out. Besides, she's probably got a boyfriend by now." Pewdie said. "What? She's what, nine?" I said. "Well, we're both eleven, actually." Kaylee said in-a-matter-of-factly tone. "Aaaannnnnnddddd, Kaylee has a boyfriend already. His name is _Thomas_." Jona said, fake swooning over her friend. "Shut up." Kaylee said. She pushed her friend off of her.

When she finished, she knotted the end of the thread and cut it. Putting away the box and standing up, she looked from her left to her right to her left. "So, where do we go?"

**A/N: That's enough friendshipness for now. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I love reading the commets on the story! And no, unfortunately, SeaNanners won't be in this story. *SIGH* Oh, well! Tobuscus in the next chapter! I'm gonna put him with... *SPINNING MAGIG WHEEL OF WHO-TOBY-IS-STRANDED-WITH* DING! Mari! Congrats!**

**-KayleeDP**


End file.
